Yours
by Akasyaka Aeri
Summary: Mereka sepasang kekasih-Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-tapi Chanyeol sering kali tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun. Ternyata ada 'sesuatu' sehingga Chanyeol mau berpacaran dengan Baekhyun/Chanbaek story/ baca enggak rugi/hahah
1. Chapter 1

**YOUR'S**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun **

**support : **

** Luhan |Sehun | Kai | **

**School Life, Romance, Drama, etc**

**For Teenager**

**It's Yaoi**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Baekhyun berlari, ia mencari sosok kekasihnya.

Ia sudah berlari mengitari sekolah.

Tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak ketemu juga.

"Chanyeol sialan." Umpat Baekhyun.

.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti ketika menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Ia menemukan Chanyeol memandangi air mancur di tengah halaman belakang sekolah.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Baekhyun, ia berjalan mendekat.

Chanyeol menoleh, kemudian tersenyum dengan senyuman yang paling menawan.

"tidak ada, aku mencari ketenangan." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdiri di dekat Chanyeol.

Ia memerhatikan bagaimana cara Chanyeol mencari ketenangan.

Ya, dengan cara memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menikmati gemericik air.

Memang benar-benar tenang.

"seharusnya kita sedang makan siang." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meletakkan lengannya di bahu Baekhyun—memeluk Baekhyun dari samping.

"kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"aku akan mengenyangkanmu."

"dengan ap—"

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Inilah yang dimaksud dengan mengenyangkan.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"ya! kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"jadi aku harus minta izin dulu? lagi pula bibirmu tidak akan berhenti mengeluarkan suara apabila aku tidak menyumpalnya."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"sekarang aku tidak lapar lagi."

"baguslah, aku masih ingin disini."

.

.

.

Baekhyun itu cerewet.

Chanyeol tahu itu.

Apabila sudah kelewatan cerewet, Chanyeol akan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun akan semakin cerewet ditambah maki-makian untuk Chanyeol.

Memiliki kekasih seperti Baekhyun sulit bukan?

Untung saja Chanyeol betah.

Untung saja.

Chanyeol itu kurang perhatian.

Baekhyun tahu itu.

Chanyeol tidak akan menanyakan hal-hal semacam, 'apa kau sudah makan?'

Baekhyun juga jarang mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu'

Apalagi 'aku mencintaimu'

Sama sekali tidak pernah.

Baekhyun menganggap itu bukan masalah.

Tapi mendengar cerita teman-temannya tentang pacarnya yang sering mengatakan itu, Baekhyun menjadi sedikit gelisah.

Gelagat Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mnunjukkan bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun.

Apakah pantas disebut mencintai apabila Baekhyun sering ditinggal?

Apakah disebut mencintai apabila Baekhyun berbicara jarang didengarkan?

Baekhyun terkadang menyadari hal itu.

Ia tahu tapi ia diam.

Chanyeol adalah segalanya untuknya.

Sudah satu tahun Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol.

Dan baru beberapa bulan lalu mereka menjalin hubungan.

Mereka mengawali hubungan mereka dengan sangat biasa.

Dulu, saat pulang sekolah, Chanyeol menghampirinya.

Dengan raut wajah -_-

Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya.

"hai Baekhyun, kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Chanyeol, dengan wajah poker.

Baekhyun terpaku.

Bibirnya menganga.

Hah? Apa barusan itu?

Pa..pacar?

Baekhyun yang sudah lama menyukai Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lemah.

"terimakasih." Begitu kata Chanyeol.

Kemudian Chanyeol berlalu tanpa babibu atau tanpa mengajak Baekhyun pulang bersama.

Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

Tapi begitu dirumah.

Luhan—kakaknya, memberi ia bunga yang katanya dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlalu malu untuk memberikannya pada Baekhyun langsung.

Hati Baekhyun langsung berbunga-bunga.

Oh ya, luhan adalah kakak Baekhyun—selisih satu tahun dengan Baekhyun.

Luhan satu kelas dengan Chanyeol.

Luhan sangat perhatian pada Baekhyun.

Melebihi perhatian Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

Tentu saja sangat sayang, mempunyai adik manis nan imut yang sering mempoutkan bibirnya merupakan adik limited edition.

Luhan sering menusuk pipi Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya apabila kelewatan gemas.

.

.

.

"uri Bacon, sedang apa?" bisik Chanyeol.

Mereka berada di perpustakaan, selebihnya Baekhyun dulu yang datang ke perpustakaan kemudian Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"sstt... aku serius."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"uri Bacon benar-benar serius."

"berhenti menggodaku, Channie."

Baekhyun membalik lembar demi lembar buku.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu. uri Bacon jangan cemburu kalau nanti ada seseorang yang beruntung bisa makan siang bersama Chanyeol yang sangat tampan."

Baekhyun menutup bukunya dengan kasar.

"ayo kita makan siang."

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

Ia sama sekali tidak lapar.

Ia berada di food court sekolah karena ulah Chanyeol yang terus menggodanya.

"kau tidak makan?" tanya Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan sup-nya.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"aku punya banyak tugas, dan harus segera selesai. Sepertinya aku harus meminta bantuanmu."

Hening~

"aku tidak bisa, maaf. akhir minggu ini aku akan berangkat ke jepang."

"apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Chanyeol menepuk pelipisnya.

"aku lupa, maaf. Tapi itu tidak lama. Aku hanya mengunjungi pamanku yang sedang sakit."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, _bisa-bisanya ia melupakan kekasihnya?_

"jangan cemberut Bacon, ayo cepat makan."

"namaku Baekhyun, Baek-Hyun." Kata Baekhyun, ia menekankan kata Baek dan Hyun.

"aku lebih suka dengan panggilan Bacon."

"terserah, lalu bagaimana dengan tugasku?"

Chanyeol mencoba memikirkan nama seseorang di kepalanya.

"bagaimana dengan si Black Kai? dia jenius." Kata Chanyeol.

Black Kai, adalah teman Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"tolong mintalah Kai sunbae untuk membantuku."

ChanyeoL mengangguk.

"itu gampang."

.

.

.

Baekhyun membawa setumpuk buku tebal dari perpustakaan.

Tugasnya benar-benar banyak.

Ada monster yang menerornya.

Monster itu adalah Choi songsaengnim, yang tega-teganya memberi berbagai macam tugas.

Dan apabila tidak selesai maka akan terjadi hujan saliva beracun dari mulut Choi songsaengnim.

Baekhyun mengantisipasi terjadinya hal menjijikan itu, maka rela tidak rela ia mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya.

"Woy, Baekhyun!"

Buku-buku yang Baekhyun bawa berjatuhan karena Baekhyun hilang kendali.

"kau mengagetkanku." Kata Baekhyun kesal.

Seseorang dengan senyum khas-nya membungkuk untuk mengambilkan buku-buku baekhyun.

"maaf."

"Kai sunbae, kau sudah diberi tahu Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku sudah tahu, jadi kapan mulai mengerjakannya?"

Baekhyun curiga.

"kenapa kau semudah itu untuk memberi bantuan? Ada yang kau inginkan dariku, hah?"

Kai ber-evil smile.

"aku ingin itu." Kai menunjuk sesuatu.

Pipi Baekhyun merona.

Yang ditunjuk Kai adalah—

Bibirnya.

"cherry-mu sepertinya sangat manis, aku ingin mencobanya." Kata Kai.

"yak! apa kau pernah melihat orang dilempar dengan buku setebal ini? kau ingin merasakannya!?"

Kai berjalan mundur.

"aku bercanda." Kai membentuk V sign dengan jarinya.

"itu tidak lucu."

Kai mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"kau bisa datang di apartemenku. Kapanpun, asal jangan malam minggu. Aku ada kencan dengan seseorang." Kata Kai.

"hentikan merusak tatanan rambutku! Baiklah akan aku hubungi lain waktu."

"bye-bye... Baekhyunnie..."

"bye.. Blackkie..."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya.

Kai meringis begitu mendengar kata-kata Blackkie.

Baekhyun menatap punggung namja yang berlari di depannya itu.

Namja berkulit gelap.

Ber-bibir tebal.

Pintar.

Selera fashion yang aneh, seperti baju yang rapi dan licin tapi tidak dimasukkan ke celana, blazer yang dilingkarkan di leher, kemudian celana yang sudah terlalu pendek, sepatu warna kontras dengan kaos kaki yang nyaris tidak terlihat.

Tapi itu keren!

Baekhyun melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas.

Siang ini pelajaran Nam songsaengnim.

Ia harus menahan kantuk saat pelajaran guru itu.

Ya—semacam membosankan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hai-hai!

Bosan?

Mianhae :'(

Kalau ada yang belum bosan silahkan review atau 'ff ini di delete'

Hahaha...!#tawa nista.

Anyeong! Sampai ketemu lagi :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I'm Still Yours, Channie!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Rated : T

Notes : Chan-Chan comeback, masih di ff Chanbaek yang membosankan ini :D

Hola~ aku harap kalian suka dan mau review...

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Baekyhun berjalan tertatih-tatih.

hari ini sungguh sial, di sekolah ia terpeleset dan membuatnya terjungkal.

Untung saja tepat disaat tidak ada orang.

Jadi ia tidak malu pada siapapun.

Tapi sakit di kakinya sangat terasa.

Ada beberapa bagian yang lecet.

Masih ada beberapa meter menuju apartemennya.

Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia menelfon Luhan.

"halo, Luhan hyung, cepat jemput aku."

.

.

.

Baekyhun duduk di sofa dengan Luhan yang sedang mengolesi kakinya dengan krim pereda nyeri.

"kenapa tidak meminta Chanyeol mengantarmu?" tanya Luhan.

Baekyhun mendengus kesal, ia ingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

**Di sekolah...**

"**jebal, antar aku Chanyeol. Ini sakit..." kata Baekyhun.**

**Chanyeol menggeleng.**

"**ada latihan basket sepulang sekolah, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu."**

**Tega!**

**Sungguh tega!**

**Baekyhun meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan langkah gaduh, mencoba menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa ia sedang marah.**

**Memang Chanyeol yang tidak peka atau sudah tidak perduli, ia tidak menoleh Baekyhun sekalipun.**

Baekyhun menyudahi ceritanya dengan matanya yang memerah.

"sudah tidak apa-apa. Besok biar kuhajar si Chanyeol itu." Kata Luhan.

"jangan, jangan memukul Chanyeol. Jebal..." rengek Baekyhun.

Luhan memutar bola matanya—malas.

Adiknya benar-benar dimabuk cinta sekarang.

.

.

.

Nyeri pada kaki Baekyhun sudah hilang.

Malam ini ia akan datang ke apartemen Kai sunbae.

Dengan tas yang penuh dengan buku di punggungnya, Baek diantar Luhan sampai di apartemen namja hitam itu.

"jangan biarkan dia macam-macam, Baek. Segera telfon aku jika ada apa-apa." Kata Luhan, begitu mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Kai.

"Ayay, captain!" kata Baekyhun, membuat Luhan ingin sekali mencubit pipi chubby Baekyhun.

Luhan berlalu dengan mobilnya.

Baekyhun menekan bel apartemen Kai berkali-kali.

Tapi tetap saja tidak dibuka.

Dengan ragu, Baekyhun memutar knop pintu.

Pintu terbuka.

Astaga, tidak dikunci.

Begitu Baekyhun berhasil masuk, matanya membulat.

Apartemen ini... sangat berantakan.

Apa baru saja diacak-acak pencuri?

Dimana Kai?

Apa jangan-jangan Kai...

"hai-hai, Baekyhun maaf sudah menunggu." Kata Kai.

Ia baru saja mandi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang basah dan wangi sabun dari tubuhnya.

Baekyhun mendengus kesal.

Percuma ia terlalu khawatir tadi.

"ada apa dengan tempat ini, Kai sunbae? Kenapa begitu kotor, huh?" tanya Baekyhun.

Kai menyeringai.

"karena aku namja, jadi wajar bila seberantakan dan sekotor ini."

Kai memandangi buku-buku, kaset, makanan, bungkus makanan, dan pakaian yang tersebar di mana-mana dengan tidak beraturan.

"ya! aku dan Luhan hyung juga namja, tapi tidak pernah seberantakan ini." omel Baekyhun.

"ah, sudahlah. Ayo cepat mulai belajarnya." Kata Kai.

Baekyhun menggeleng.

"aku akan membersihkan tempat ini dulu."

.

.

.

Kai duduk di sofa dengan camilan di tangannya, mulutnya tidak berhenti beraktivitas.

Ia memandangi gelagat Baekyhun yang sedang membersihkan apartemennya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia lelah.

"hei, pendek. Apa kau tidak lelah, huh?" tanya Kai.

Yang merasa dipanggil pendek langsung menoleh dengan tatapan kesal.

"nanti jika aku lelah, belikan es krim yay?" tanya Baekyhun.

Kai mengangguk.

"benar-benar anak kecil. Kalau begitu rapikan serapi-rapinya."

Baekyhun mengangguk mantap.

"ayay, captain!" seru Baekyhun dengan pose imutnya.

Kali ini...

Kai ingin menerkam tubuh mungil itu.

Tapi otaknya masih waras untuk berfikir akibatnya.

Kai membuang muka, ia tidak mau terus manatap Baekyhun yang mengancam ke-imanan.

.

Apartemen Kai benar-benar rapi.

Sesuai janji, Kai membelikan Baekyhun es krim.

Dengan lahap, Baekyhun menjilat kemudian menggigit kecil es krimnya.

"enak?" tanya Kai, Kai lebih memilih menonton Baekyhun dari pada ikut makan es krim.

Baekyhun mengangguk.

Kai terkekeh geli saat mendapati ada es krim di ujung hidung Baekyhun.

"kenapa?" tanya Baekyhun.

"tidak ada."

Kai membiarkan es krim itu tetap di hidung Baekyhun.

Itu menambah kemanisan Baekyhun.

Ya—Baekyhun sangat manis.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dijemput Luhan.

Tidak seperti rencana.

Malam ini tidak ada kegiatan belajar.

Waktu dihabiskan dengan bersih-bersih dan memakan es krim.

Baekyhun sangat senang.

Ia berharap Chanyeol seperti Kai.

Menyenangkan dan perhatian.

Tapi sudahlah, Kai adalah Kai, dan Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol.

Mereka tidak akan sama.

Tidak akan.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekyhun langsung jatuh di ranjangnya.

Ddddrrrtttt...

Ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

**Uri chagi Chanyeol**

"halo?"

"halo Baek, bagaimana dengan kakimu? Baik-baik saja? Aku menghawatirkanmu."

Baekyhun tersenyum.

"sudah baikan Yeol, terimakasih banyak sudah mengawatirkanku."

"cepatlah tidur."

"ayay, i love you."

Hening.

hening

"i love you too."

Baekyhun memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol masih memperdulikannya.

Setidaknya ia sangat senang.

Karena Chanyeol bilang ia khawatir.

Malam ini Baekyhun akan bermimpi indah.

Chanyeol—

Saranghae, i love you..

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Yours

Writer: ByunFire

Pair : Chanbaek

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Rated : T

Notes : Thanks a lot yang udah mau review dan nungguin cerita yang enggak di update-update ini. aku ngerasa kalo nih FF nggak ada peminatnya, makanya enggak aku lanjut. mian :)

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Pagi ini seperti biasa.

Aku berangkat ke sekolah bersama adikku Baekhyun.

Dia masih tahun pertama, aku satu tingkat diatasnya.

Singkat saja—

Adikku ini sangat manis.

Tapi dia sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

Tapi tidak apa-apa, mempunyai adik yang manis dan kekanak-kanakan memang keinginanku.

Dia akan merengek sepanjang hari bila terjadi sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan.

Saat berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, aku sadar dia sedikit berubah walaupun masih nampak sifat aslinya.

Kenapa Chanyeol yang pendiam seperti itu mau dengan adikku yang tidak bisa diam?

Hufftt...

Sudahlah...

.

Aku menyukai seseorang.

Kami selalu bersama setiap hari selama di sekolah.

Dia sangat tampan.

Ditambah lagi dengan warna rambut cokelat terang yang cool.

Dia... kyeopta!

namanya—

Oh, Sehun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang.

Senyumnya sangat menawan, banyak orang memerhatikannya.

Ia tidak memperdulikan banyak orang yang memperhatikannya, yang ia perdulikan hanya Chanyeol, ya seorang Chanyeol.

Mata sipit Baekhyun menangkap sosok tinggi yang tampak familiar.

"Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan bersama Suho dan Chen menoleh.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan cepat, ia memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi dengannya dulu, kalian bisa ke kelas tanpaku." Kata Chanyeol.

Suho dan Chen mengangguk kemudian berlalu.

"Ada apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau kan akan pergi ke Jepang..." ucap Baekhyun lirih, ia memilin ujun gseragamnya.

"Hmm..lalu?"

"Bi-bisakah kita menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian ini di sekolah?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun, bagaimana namja mungil itu menunduk sambil takut-takut meminta sesuatu padanya.

"Baiklah, kita bolos hari ini."

.

.

Seharian itu mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka di pusat perbelanjaan. Mulai dari membeli baju dan barang-barang couple seperti gelang dan sepatu sampai foto di photobox mereka lakukan. Chanyeol menuruti semua keinginan Baekhyun yang begitu childish dan aneh-aneh.

Setelah puas berfoto, Baekhyun melihat-lihat foto mana yang paling bagus diantara semuanya.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang, Yeolli." Gumam Baekhyun ketika ia melihat hasil fotonya, Chanyeol tampak tidak benar-benar tersenyum, ia begitu merasa sedih.

"Aku—"

"Kalau kau tidak suka katakan saja, jadi kita tidak usah melakukannya." Ucap Baekhyun, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas level 100.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia tidak tega.

"Apanya yang tidak senang? Aku sangat senang Baek." Chanyeol mengusak rambut cokelat Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ung...sebentar, kemarikan dompetmu.." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut, namun ia tetap menyerahkan dompetnya.

"Aku akan memasang foto yang paling bagus disini." Baekhyun menyelipkan satu foto di dompet Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ia mengantongi kembali dompetnya setelah kekasih mungilnya mengembalikannya.

"Ayo kita membeli es krim Yeol!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol ke bandara.

Ia cemas, apakah nanti Chanyeol tertarik dengan seseorang di Jepang?

Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mengantar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pergi ke Jepang tanpa orang tuanya, ia berangkat sendiri.

"kau begitu cemas?" tanya Chanyeol.

"jangan mengalihkan perhatianmu kepada orang lain." Kata Baekhyun, mirip seperti bisikkan.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"aku tidak bisa berjanji, Baek."

Chanyeol mendapati mata Baekhyun yang mulai basah.

"aish, jangan menangis, aku tidak suka. Jaga dirimu Baek." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun kemudian membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya.

Dekapan yang lama.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol harus meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

Sekolah sangat sepi tanpa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk di bangku panjang—belakang sekolah, kakinya mengayun-ayun malas.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

Ddrrttt...

Ada panggilan masuk.

**Blackie Kai**

"Halo?"

"Halo Baek, kau dimana?"

Baekhyun diam, ia hanya ingin sendirian saat ini. lalu ia harus menjawab apa?

"Di kelas."

"Aish, jangan bohong."

Baekhyun menoleh samping kanan, kiri, depan, belakang.

"Apa kau melihatku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, penipu kecil."

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya.

Kai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik pohon.

"Hei, penipu kecil!"

Baekhyun menoleh.

Ia sangat malu karena ketahuan berbohong.

"Kau membohongiku, Baek."

Baekhyun menunduk.

"Maafkan aku sunbae." Baekhyun menunduk sambil mengigigit bibinya yang begitu terlihat imut. Ia takut Kai akan marah padanya.

Kai terkekeh, ia begitu gemas melihat Baekhyun.

"jangan ber-ekspresi seperti itu. Itu membuatku ingin membawamu pulang ke apartemenku lalu kau akan ku terkam di atas ran—"

"Stop!"

Kai kembali terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Aku bercanda. Oh ya, masih ada berapa esai yang harus selesai?"

Wajah Baekhyun kembali normal.

"Masih ada beberapa lagi, tapi masih ada beberapa tugas lain yang belum selesai."

Kai mengangguk-angguk.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita kerjakan saja nanti malam sampai malam-malam selanjutnya hingga tugasnya selesai."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi sunbae, aku benar-benar curiga, kenapa kau mau melakukan ini untukku?"

"Chanyeol meminta bantuanku untuk membantumu, jadi kau tidak mau ku bantu?"

"Bukan begitu sunbae..."

"Jja! Kita ke kafetaria..!"

.

.

Malam-malam berlalu begitu saja, Baekhyun sering menginap di apartemen Kai karena tugas-tugasnya yang belum selesai.

Kai akan dengan senang hati menerima Baekhyun di rumahnya.

Dia menyukai sifat Baekhyun yang ramai dan ceria.

Namja mungil itu juga sangat aktif, ia tidak pernah diam satu detikpun di apartemennya.

Andai ia bisa memilikinya.

Andai saja...

.

Setelah empat malam mengerjakan tugasnya, semuanya benar-benar selesai. Kai memang bisa diandalkan, otaknya jenius dan dia juga tipikal bocah yang bukan pemalas walaupun tidak terlalu rajin (apaan -_-).

Baekhyun bisa segera mengumpulkan setumpuk tugasnya dan bernafas lega.

Setelah keluar dari ruang choi songsaengnim, ia mendapati Kai yang sedang menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Hai, Baekhyun."

"Hai Kai sunbae? Ada apa?"

Kai menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Makan siang, kau yang traktir. Hari ini aku tidak membawa uang."

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah."

.

Baekhyun menatap Kai yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya.

Kai menyadari bahwa Baekhyun belum menyuap apapun.

"Kau tidak makan siang?"

"Melihat sunbae makan sudah membuatku kenyang."

"Mian, apa cara makanku menjijikan?"

Baekhyun sontak menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu maksudku sunbae hanya saja—"

"—kalau begitu cepat makan."

.

Sejak belajar bersama, Kai semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun. Walaupun mereka sunbae-hoobae namun mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di sekolah.

Kai sering sekali memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengikuti semua permintaannya.

Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun seperti di jerat oleh Kai.

Dia wajib menemani Kai makan siang.

Dia diantar dan dijemput Kai.

Semuanya dilakukan Kai dengan sangat hangat.

Kadang Baekhyun sampai lupa kalau sudah memiliki Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak pernah memberikan Baekhyun perhatian seperti Kai.

Kai terlalu berlebihan dalam menyikapi Baekhyun.

Terkadang Baekhyun berfikir, untuk apa Kai melakukan itu padanya? Apa jangan-jangan namja itu...

.

Siang itu, saat makan di kantin.

"Kai sunbae?"

Kai sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"hm?"

"Maaf kalau aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi... apakah kau menyukaiku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kai tersedak, cepat-cepat ia meneguk minumannya.

"Yak! kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau adalah adik kecilku." Kilah Kai.

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang.

"Kau adalah kakakku? Kai hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kai mengangguk.

"Kya... aku sangat senang, itu tandanya kau akan membelikan aku es krim setiap hari, seperti yang dilakukan Luhan hyung."

Kai tersedak untuk yang kedua kali.

"Es krim setiap hari? Kau tidak takut menjadi gemuk seperti babi?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Nyatanya aku tidak gemuk, ayolah Kai hyung. Belikan aku es krim, ya?"

Baekhyun merengek dengan puppy eyes-nya.

Kai menelan salivanya.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengancam keimanannya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

"Baiklah..."

.

Sepulang sekolah mereka mampir di kedai es krim.

Mereka tersenyum dan tertawa bersama.

Baekhyun menikmati saat-saatnya bersama Kai.

Lalu Chanyeol?

Nyaris tidak ada Chanyeol dalam otak Baekhyun.

Yang berada di hadapannya adalah Kai.

Yang membuatnya tertawa selepas ini adalah Kai.

Chanyeol tidak pernah membuatnya seperti itu.

.

.

Hola~

Udah lama enggak ketemu ya reader, mian :(

Kalo responnya bagus bakalan sering aku update, kilat deh.

Ini FF udah lama, gaya penulisannya jelek seperti yang ada di atas (tunjuk atas).

Jangan lupa REVIEW ya...

Saranghae...

Aaaiiinnggg...


End file.
